Visions Of Our Future
by FFTC Writes
Summary: Elena has new boyfriend, who is he.. you might ask? Well, it turns out he's the most popular boy in school. Sexiest. Most charming. Nicest eyes. Biggest co-.. Yeah, you get the idea. And to top it all off, no one knows they're dating, or that they even know each-other. [Slight Stefan Caroline bashing. Sorry, I don't like that much, okay, at all.] HEA, of course. Rated M. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**12:34 PM, lunch period - Mystic Falls High:**

"But Elena..-" Her friend whined.

"Caroline, you know I can't go out tonight. My parent's want me to keep an eye on Jeremy, they're going to Atlanta for a long weekend." I said, crossing my arms.

"But we haven't hung out in over a month, I miss you." The blonde girl pouted.

I shook my head "My dads already booked the time off work, it took him months just to get Friday and Monday off. I can't cancel on them now, I promised them I would do this." I sigh, "You know they haven't had any time away in the last four years."

"Fine." She huffed, stomping her foot. "Wait, what if I come round? We can have a girly night while your brother plays his stupid video games.." Her eyes were trying to be persuasive, but it just was not working. This girl was used to always getting her way, it worked with everyone, except Elena.

"I can't, I'm not allowed to have anyone over while they're away. Something about making sure Jeremy doesn't go anywhere.. You know what he's been like lately, with the whole Anna thing." I told her, not budging one bit. "He isn't allowed out of the house, my parent's don't want him hanging around with her, they think she's a bad influence."

"But..-"

"Caroling, I can't go out and no one can come over."

"But Jeremy won't tell them, you know he won't." She attempted to glare at me, but that didn't work either.

"Caroline, the answer is no." I growled, she was really starting to annoy me now.

"I can come over when he's gone to bed, he won't even know I'm there." She tried yet again.

"Caroline." I waved my hand in her face, but she still wasn't paying any attention to me.

Sometimes she could be so self-centered. She hardly ever paid attention to anyone but herself.

"Patience Elena, I'm planning our girly weekend." She went on as if I hadn't said anything.

"For fucks sake, Caroline, the answer is no. You, and anyone else that we know, are not allowed to come round to my house this weekend." She attempted to interrupt me again, but I wasn't having any of it. "And that's the end of it, you understand?" I shouted, it was the only way she would listen.

The truth was, I didn't want her there. At least not this weekend, Jeremy was going over to Matt's and staying the night. I, on the other hand, was having some company, of the private kind. If you catch my drift. Jeremy wasn't going to say anything, we'd already had a talk about it, if Caroline called either of them, they would pretend to be busy, Jeremy would say he was hidden away in his room and Matt would be working on his truck or something.

The only reason I was doing this was because she was starting to be a little, alright extremely, overbearing. She liked to think she was in control of all of us, Stefan's older and much hotter brother, included. I was amazed at the lengths she would go just to make us do what she wanted. She wasn't anything like the girl I had met in kindergarten, she had completely changed and I don't know why.

I didn't want to be her friend anymore, we hardly spent any time together anymore and it didn't bother me one bit. I could care less if we spent time together, she wasn't a very good friend, and to be honest, she had turn into a complete bitch. She had cheated on Matt when they were together with some guy called Mason, who, it turns out, was our friend Tyler's uncle.

She stood there with her mouth hanging open, catching flies. She seemed shocked that someone had finally stood up to me, that someone had told her no. She wasn't used to hearing that word. I couldn't deal with this anymore, so I stood up and walked away from her before I did, or said, something I would regret later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**20:09 PM - Gilbert Household, Elena's Bedroom:**

I finally had some time to relax, to rest in peace and quiet. Jeremy was staying over at a friends house, which meant that I had the house to myself, for the whole weekend. But, as you probably guessed, I won't be spending any of my free time alone. No, I'll be spending it with my boyfriend. Yes, I have a boyfriend. Shocking, I know.

The fact that I actually date and have romantic relationships with the males of our species seems to baffle people. It's like they think I shouldn't date, that I should grow old and live alone, surrounded by my five-hundred cats. Well, I'm sorry, but that is not going to happen. My parent's and my brother know who he is, but no one else and I'd like to keep it that way.

Especially from Caroline. I'd rather not have her give me a lecture over it every time I see her.

She doesn't exactly like the person that I'm with. He, on the other hand, doesn't pay her an ounce of attention, which is why she hates him so much. He's the only person that doesn't fawn all over her every word, and trip over themselves to do her bidding. She enjoy's all the attention the boys in our school give her, too much sometimes. I love the look on her face when he ignores her.. it's all I can do not to burst out laughing.

Anyway, he should be coming over soon.

We have plans, and before your minds go to naughty places, we have plans to watch movies and make out all night, nothing more.

Most people would describe him as charming, seductive, and or arrogant. But he is none of these things, well, not to me anyway. To me he's charming, loyal, and affectionate. He shows me the gentle and kind side of himself, the side he has never shown anyone else, with the exception of his mother. We're the only two women important enough to be able to see this side of him, and that in itself, is an honor.

To me he's just a bad-ass with a soft side. A man that loves with his whole heart, a heart that has been broken and stomped on too many times, mainly by the man that calls himself his father and then there's his younger brother, Stefan. Who, to be honest, is no different to their father. He is evil right down to his core, a man without a heart. He is the reason Damon is the way he is. He's the reason that he doesn't trust people easily. If I were to ever be left in a room with him.. the things I would do.

* * *

**20:58 PM, Gilbert Household, Kitchen:**

I hear a knock at the front door, so I pick my phone up and send off a quick text.

_Doors open. I'm in the kitchen xo_

And then, there he is, in all his black and leather glory. My man, my heart, the man I love most in this world.. Damon Salvatore. He's the biggest jackass at our school, but he's also the most popular person there as well, with me falling into a comfortable second place. But, as he always tells me, I will always come first to him. He told me once, that me and his Mother are the two most important people..

He comes and wraps his arms around me, his lips ghosting over my shoulder.

"Hello, baby. How're you today?"

"I'm okay, I had to sit with Caroline.. What about you?"

"Wait.. You had to sit with Caroline? What bile did she try and fill your head with this time?"

"Yeah, I sat with her at lunch today, while you were with your friends." She shrugged, "She just tried to make me let her come here tonight."

"I'm guessing you said no?"

Even though she and I had been friends since we were young, we had drifted apart over the last few years. I had told her over and over again that I couldn't be friends with people that bullied other, which, in a sense, is exactly what she had been doing. She was trying to bully me and our other friends into being her little lap dogs. And shit like that did not fly with me and she knew that. So, right now, I didn't consider her to be a friend of any kind.

"Of course, though she carried on like I wasn't even there, planning what we were going to do and everything." I placed my hands atop his.

"Was she annoying you, baby?" There was an evil grin on his face, I could tell without looking.

They had never, ever liked each other, even when we all hung out together. She would always send in icy glares for no apparent reason, just because he was paying attention to whatever else was going on. She hated the fact that he was more popular than she was, and more than that, she hated that he had more friends than she did. Our two groups of friends had always been friendly with one another, but she'd always sat on the sidelines when Damon was with us.

I wonder what she would be like if she knew that we were together, and had been for almost a year now..

"She was acting like she lived here instead of me, like I should have been honored to have her in my home."

"What did you do?" he asked, kissing my neck softly.

"She got on my nerves a little too much, so I told her off and left her on her own."

"You left her stranded?"

"Indeed I did, now, shall we get on with making dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

**23:49 PM, Gilbert Household - Elena's Bedroom:**

I lay in my bed that night, thinking about Damon, obviously.

Our families knew that we're together, but no one else does, and for now, I'd like to keep it that way, for as long as I can. I'm actually dreading the day everyone finds out, not for what they will say, but for what they will do. The girls will wonder how I managed to snag him when they have been trying for the last three or so years, and then, as they always do when they want something they can't have, they try and ruin the experience for others, namely Damon and I.

I wasn't about to let that happen, and neither was he, so we were taking this relationship step by step, we knew pretty much everything about each other at this point, but there will always be things that we could still find out, and that's what we wanted to be, with the prying eyes of the towns people and our fellow classmates. Not that it was any of their business what we did or didn't do. It was like there was a huge age difference between us or anything like that, he was a year older than me, not a big deal.

The people of this town really need to start minding their own business and learn that the world doesn't revolve around they snarky comments and childish opinions. They need to grow up and pick on someone their own size, starting with the Mayor - Mrs. Lockwood. She and my mother had been friends for years, and now, for some reason, she thinks that she can but into my life and try to tell me where I'm going wrong. She has been trying to set me up with her son since I was fifteen years old with no luck so far, obviously.

She may be the Mayor of this little town -but she is, by far- the most hated women who ever did live here. She's only the Mayor because no one else wanted the job. I feel sorry for her family, they have to put up with her nonsense all the time. It's a shame, really. Her son and husband are very kind, friendly people.

"Baby, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just sad is all." I turned onto my side. "I miss you. I wish you could have stayed over."

"I know, but I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"You promise?" I smile.

"We can spend the day together, just the two of us."

Damon would do anything and everything for me if I asked him to, we were the kind of couple you see in those cheesy Lifetime movies, the ones that were ready to live together, ready to get married and start their family. To be honest, I was ready for all of that.. I wanted to have all of that, but I would only have it, if I could have it with him. I would never want it with anyone, because no would would ever come close to him.

I'd never feel this way for anyone else.


End file.
